


Not Alone Anymore

by GalaxyDragon



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23749318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyDragon/pseuds/GalaxyDragon
Summary: I've been writing but haven't posted to this account in awhile. I hope this is okay.  I miss Final Space so much.  I know Gary had been alone for a long time and surely was used to sleeping by himself.
Relationships: Quinn Airgone/Gary Goodspeed
Comments: 13
Kudos: 26





	Not Alone Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy. Any helpful advice is appreciated. Always trying to improve. Sorry it's so short. I've been so busy with work and everything going on I've lost a lot of motivation. I have more stories I need to finish and also create, and I'm hoping they'll be better. If you read, thank you so much. ^^ I'm hoping this short little drabble can get me out of my block and give me motivation.

Distant city lights shone into the abandoned treehouse. At least, that's what city officials and neighbors believed. Every now and then someone would wonder what that light was in the structure, or see a small shadow scurrying up the ladder before they shined their flashlight and assumed it was a woodland creature.

Although the night sky was often blocked by the thousands of lights scattered through the city, the young blonde managed to point out a few stars beginning to flicker across the sky.

"Dad said the stars that don't flash are actually planets." spoke Gary, tucking a small blue blanket around Mooncake's jar. The caterpillar nibbled peacefully on a leaf, taking a glance at the blanket enveloping his home before continuing.

"That one is Mars. You can tell because it looks reddish. Can you see, Mooncake?" he asked to the caterpillar, pointing his jar slightly upwards so that the insect might be able to take a look at the sky. Mooncake only chewed his late night snack, minding his own business.

"It sure is quiet." he mumbled, bringing the jar with him as he drug his feet to the back corner of the treehouse. Wrapping the three blankets he had gathered around himself, he pulled Mooncake against his chest, making sure the insect was warm inside the jar.

"But it's quiet every night. Don't know why I thought it'd be any different. You know what Mooncake? One of these days, we'll get out of here. We'll head off to space. Have tons of adventures. You and me, little guy. Sound good?"

As he expected, he was met with the sound of silence.

"Yeah, heh, sounds great. And you'll be a butterfly by then! So you can...fly."

Shuttering, he brought the blankets closer into himself, sighing into the pillow he brought from the house.

"I'm cold." 

He knew winter was approaching. After a few months, he'd grown used to switching between the treehouse and actual house, depending on weather. Although the home offered warmth, it brought back bad memories. The treehouse offered good ones, such as spending the night watching stars with his father.

"I'm glad I have you Mooncake. Without you, I really would be all alone."

* * *

"Gary. You're shivering." Came a soft voice. A reddish light began to cut through the darkness, his eyesight blurry as he awoken. He felt an arm wrap around his chest, pulling him closer into their belly. 

"Quinn?"

"Hmm?"

"You're spooning me."

"I guess I am, aren't I?" He managed to turn his head slightly around, noticing her eyes remained closed, although she had a rather amused expression on her face. Her hair was slightly disheveled and her headband was gone.

"I was having one of those dreams again. About being back in the treehouse, with no one around."

"Well, you're not alone Gary!" spoke Little Cato. Gary realized the kid only lay a few feet away, a lime green blanket covering his shoulders. Avocato slept behind him, tail swishing back and forth slowly as he dreamed.

"Oh! I forgot we all fell asleep in here." Gary chuckled, noticing his mother and Tribore passed out at the table. Fox, Ash, Avocato, KVN, HUE, and Mooncake all lay scattered around the room. Most of the windows had been covered by curtains, yet the reddish glow from outside still traveled through, reminding them of their situation.

After a few nights sleeping in separate quarters, everyone began to feel safer in numbers. Although no Titans or Invictus had attacked them as of late, everyone knew the clock was ticking, and no one wanted to be by themselves. So often everyone found themselves having conversations in one of the main rooms, until they all drifted off to sleep.

"Yeah. I haven't been able to fall asleep since Fox over there snores like crazy. He's louder than a blaster firing. But at least he's more lenient on the 'zones' now." Little Cato tucked himself in against Avocato's side, who was passed out on the floor lying on his back.

Gary relaxed into the covers that they used to create a cushion on the floor. Quinn dragged the blanket over Gary, giving the majority of the warmth to him. Sighing, he slid his hand up to rest in her own, giving a quiet 'thank you'.

"Little Cato's right Gary. You're not alone. None of us are by ourselves anymore..." Quinn mumbled, half awake. Gary could feel she was falling asleep once more as her hand began to relax, nearly falling out of his own before he squeezed her hand gently.

"Yeah Gary. I'm not stuck in an alternate dimension anymore. Quinn's not stuck in final space any- well she's not stuck here by herself at least. And you're not alone in the treehouse. You're not on the Galaxy One. You're here with us. And we're here with you." smiled the orange Ventrexian.

"You're awesome, Spider-Cat."

"I know."

After a few moments of silence, Gary noticed Little Cato had fallen back asleep, head resting against his father's side. Mooncake accompanied Fox and Ash, purring lightly as he slept. Sheryl was passed out face first into the table, a bottle of half empty beer nearby. Tribore muttered random words in his sleep, none of which Gary could comprehend. HUE could not sleep. However, he was facing towards a speaker located in the wall, and Gary could only assume the robot was chatting with AVA. Although he'd never bring it up with HUE until HUE told him first, Gary knew the two AI's enjoyed each other's company, maybe a little more than either were letting on. KVN lay a few feet away, most likely eavesdropping on their conversation.

"You should get some rest." murmured Quinn, lifted her right eyelid open. Gary chuckled, snuggling into the makeshift bed even more as he enjoyed her warmth.

"I know. I will."

"And if you have any more of those dreams, let me know. I'll be there for you." she spoke, closing her eye once more.

"Thanks Quinn."

"Mhmm…" 

Taking one last glance over his family, he yawned lying his head into the large pillow he shared with Quinn.

"I love you all." he muttered, before drifting off into slumber, this time filled with much better dreams.


End file.
